Бенни
|Способности = |Особенности = |Навыки = Без оружия: 55 → 100 Оружие: 57 → 100 Холодное оружие: 59 → 100 |Файл диалога =DialogueExportBenny.txt («Топс») DialogueExportVFortBenny.txt (Форт) DialogueExportVFortBennyCrucified.txt (распятый) |Актёр = Мэттью Перри |base_id = (Топс) (Форт) (распятый) |ref_id = (Топс) (Форт) (распятый) }} Бенни ( ) — персонаж Fallout: New Vegas. Описание Один из ключевых персонажей игры. Формальный глава семьи «Председатели» и несостоявшийся протеже мистера Хауса, похитивший у Курьера платиновую фишку Хауса, чтобы использовать её для захвата власти в Нью-Вегасе. Биография Бенни был членом племени дикарей «Всадники-в-Сапогах» (Boot Riders) на Мохавской пустоши. В 2274 году племя уничтожило одного из разведывательных секьюритронов мистера Хауса. Это произвело на Хауса впечатление, и на следующий день к племени приехало уже 20 секьюритронов. «Всадники-в-Сапогах» решили выслушать предложение мистера Хауса. Он предложил им работать на него, пообещав дать взамен еду, одежду и лекарства. Почти всё племя хотело отказаться, но Бенни решил, что это хорошая идея. Предыдущий лидер племени по имени Бинго, «громада-парень», хотел оставаться кочевником. Бенни возразил ему, за что был вызван вожаком на бой на ножах. Благодаря своей ловкости, Бенни победил и убил предыдущего вождя и, по традиции племени, стал новым вождём. Племя под руководством Бенни заключило договор с Хаусом, который сделал их правящей семьёй «Председатели» и дал им под управление казино «Топс». Хаус стал готовить Бенни на роль своего протеже. Ему нужен был свой человек для «особых поручений», которые не могут выполнять секьюритроны. Задания Хауса Бенни выполнял тайком даже от других «Председателей». Его частое отсутствие в «Топс», откуда он сбегал на потайном лифте, было обычным делом. Фактически семью возглавлял Франт, его «правая рука». Франт и другие «Председатели» считали, что Бенни где-то гуляет и развлекается с женщинами, в частности с проститутками из казино «Гоморра». Однако работа Бенни на мистера Хауса не была тайной для фрументариев Легиона Цезаря, которые искали способ добраться до загадочного правителя Стрипа. В течение всех семи лет работы на мистера Хауса Бенни тайно искал возможность получить больше информации о своём боссе, чтобы самому стать правителем Нью-Вегаса. В 2281 году, при помощи импульсной гранаты, он вывел из строя одного из секьюритронов. Бенни воспользовался помощью Эмили Ортал из Последователей Апокалипсиса для перепрограммирования личности робота, пообещав дать ей доступ к компьютерной сети мистера Хауса. В действительности он обманывал Эмили, так как сам никогда не был в «Лаки 38». 200px|left|Кадр из вступительного ролика. Бенни собирается убить КурьераПосле того, как обычный секьюритрон, ставший утрированно добрым и отзывчивым Йес-мэном, подключился снова к информ-сети Хауса, Бенни узнал о Курьере, платиновой фишке мистера Хауса и спланировал её захват. Он нанял Джесапа из племени Великих ханов и его людей для нападения на Курьера в районе городка Гудспрингс. Получив фишку, Бенни застрелил и, как ему показалось, убил Курьера. Вместе с бандой Джесапа он возвращался на Стрип через Примм, Ниптон и Новак. В Боулдер-Сити Бенни должен был расплатиться с Ханами, но бросил их, не заплатив ни крышки, когда началась перестрелка с патрулём бойцов НКР. При этом Бенни потерял свою любимую гравированную зажигалку. Образ Бенни Характер Бенни — хитрый и коварный человек, не пасующий перед жёсткими разговорами. Он может показаться трусливым, но в действительности просто предпочитает делать грязную работу чужими руками. В бою на холодном оружии когда-то мог одолеть противника намного сильнее себя благодаря своей ловкости и мастерству. Способен тайно проникнуть в хорошо охраняемый военный лагерь. Красноречив. Имеет репутацию бабника. Заядлый курильщик. Стиль Бенни любит красивые и броские вещи. Он носит уникальный клетчатый пиджак, вооружён украшенным 9-мм пистолетом «Мария» с изображением Девы Марии на рукоятке и владеет красивой гравированной зажигалкой. Также у Бенни всегда аккуратная причёска. Стиль часто играл с Бенни злую шутку. Из-за пиджака он запоминается второстепенным персонажам, что помогает Курьеру выслеживать своего неудавшегося убийцу, зажигалка и характерные окурки сигарет редкой марки могут послужить Курьеру доказательством преступления Бенни, а из-за причёски его разоблачают легионеры, не говоря уже о том, что два выстрела в голову из «Марии» не оказались смертельными для Курьера. Бенни в Fallout: New Vegas left|64px|link=РасследованиеВпервые Бенни появляется во вступительном ролике, когда он вместе с группой Ханов отнимает фишку у Курьера и стреляет ему в голову. После этого он, желая избежать встречи с когтями смерти, возвращается в Нью-Вегас обходным путём в компании нескольких Великих ханов. Благодаря костюму и компании Ханов Бенни запоминается барменше Труди в Гудспрингс, помощнику шерифа Биглу в Примме и Мэнни Варгасу в Новаке, что помогает Курьеру выслеживать Бенни до Боулдер-Сити, где тот сбежал от Ханов. У лидера Ханов Джесапа осталась потерянная зажигалка Бенни. Если Курьер её получит, то сможет показать её Франту в «Топс» в качестве одной из улик преступления Бенни. При сюжетной линии за НКР, после визита в «Лаки 38», Курьер может вообще игнорировать Бенни и платиновую фишку. Для остальных сюжетных линий Курьеру придётся повстречаться с Бенни, который постоянно находится с четырьмя охранниками на первом этаже казино «Топс». После того, как Курьер получит платиновую фишку, роль Бенни в сюжете станет незначительной. Разборка в «Топс» left|64px|link=ЗвонокСуществует довольно много возможностей развития событий при встрече Курьера с Бенни, зависящих от характеристик, способностей и выбора Курьера: * thumb|Бенни со своими телохранителямиПоговорить с Бенни в президентском люксе, выведав у него информацию про фишку, Хауса, Йес-мэна и историю в Гудспрингс. Дальше Курьер должен решить, отпустить его или убить. * Заручиться поддержкой Франта, предъявив ему три доказательства вины Бенни. Найти Йес-Мэна и рассказать про него Франту. Он устроит так, что Бенни окажется в своём номере один. Опять же, Курьер должен решить, отпустить его или убить. * Убить Бенни. Если предварительно предъявить Франту два доказательства вины Бенни, охрана «Топс» пропустит Курьера в казино с оружием, и никто из «Председателей», кроме телохранителей, не будет помогать Бенни. * «Чёрная вдова» может соблазнить Бенни, встретиться с ним в люксе и либо напасть сразу, либо заняться сексом. Затем Курьер может убить спящего Бенни или заснуть под его храп. В последнем случае Бенни сбежит, оставив Курьеру записку, а в разговоре с ним будут доступны новые реплики. В плену у Цезаря thumb|Бенни в плену у Легиона Цезаря Если после встречи с Курьером в «Топс» Бенни останется жив, он сбежит от Курьера, прихватив фишку, и попытается проникнуть в бункер на Фортификационном холме, где находится лагерь Легиона Цезаря. Для этого Бенни переоденется в броню легионера, труп которого он найдёт неподалёку от Нельсона, и переплывёт Колорадо в лодке с несколькими легионерами, прячась от них при помощи cтелс-боя. Однако Бенни не суждено перехитрить легионеров. Фрументарии наблюдали за ним давно и знали, куда он направляется. Вульпес ИнкультаИли Алерио, если Вульпес Инкульта убит. рассказывает об этом Курьеру, когда передаёт знак Цезаря и приглашение Цезаря. В лагере Бенни будет разоблачён из-за своей причёски и схвачен. Цезарь заберёт платиновую фишку себе и поручит Луцию допросить Бенни. Под пытками Бенни всё расскажет. left|64px|link=Кесарю кесаревоКурьер, попав в лагерь по приглашению Цезаря, может поговорить с Бенни и узнать о его прошлом и настоящем. Бенни смирился с тем, что он умрёт, и открывает Курьеру все свои планы по захвату власти на Стрипе, надеясь, что Курьер продолжит его дело, воспользовавшись помощью Йес-Мэна. Дальнейшая судьба Бенни будет решаться Курьером после выполнения первого задания Цезаря: * Бенни может быть освобождён, если Курьер просто развяжет «Председателя» или атакует легионеров в лагере, включая Цезаря; * Курьер может помочь Бенни сбежать, дав ему стелс-бой и заколкуЭто считается хорошим поступком.. Это приведёт к нападению легионеров. Когда Бенни добежит до ворот, он навсегда покинет Мохаве и больше Курьер его не встретит; * thumb|Распятый БенниБенни может быть распят на крестеЭто считается плохим поступком.. Если Курьер решит просто уйти из лагеря, не решая его судьбу, Бенни также будет распят. * Бенни может быть убит прямо в палатке ЦезаряПоследний шанс пройти испытание «Поиметь».; * Курьер может убить Бенни в честном бою с мачете — на арене Форта, один на один. Выбор этого варианта вызовет уважение легионеровИ повышение репутации до статуса «Свой человек» в Легионе.. Ну, и наконец, сначала можно перебить всех преторианцев и Цезаря вместе с ними и после этого просто отпустить Бенни, получив за это хорошую карму. Заметки * Если дать Бенни стелс-бой и заколку, то вместо того, чтобы применить их, когда Курьер покинет лагерь, он применяет их сразу, бесследно испаряясь и оставляя Курьера наедине с озлобленными за помощь в побеге легионерами. * Несмотря на то, что пленному Бенни оставили «Марию», он не просит у Курьера 9-мм патроны для побега. * Процесс распятия Бенни не отображается в игре, хотя предполагается, что Курьер наблюдал за ним. Распятый Бенни находится на скале во внешней части Форта. * Если украсть «Марию» при первой встречи с Бенни в «Топс» и оставить Бенни живым, а затем убить его в Форте, то у него в инвентаре будет находиться ещё одна «Мария». * Если решили выполнить достижение «Поиметь», но «Марию» никак не удалось украсть, то есть ещё один способ: когда Курьер находится в Форте нужно выстрелить Бенни в обе ноги из дробовика, затем поговорить с ним и развязать (250 ОО), потом, пока он ковыляет (очень быстро), следует выкрасть «Марию» и добить Бенни (550 ОО). * По словам Томми Торини у Бенни нет музыкального слухаТомми Торини: «С музыкальным талантом у него не сложилось, но он знает, как делать бизнес.» . * Если Курьер выберет битву с Бенни на арене, то возможно, что легионеры во время схватки сами застрелят Бенни.Скорее всего, это баг.. * Вскоре после освобождения из Форта, Бенни должен был сам найти Курьера. В этом случае антагонист подкрадывался к Курьеру с помощью стелс-боя и начинал диалог, в котором высмеивал проявление милосердия, не скупясь на оскорбленияБенни: «Никто не командует в Вегасе, кроме меня! Ты ничтожество! Ты почту разносишь!», а затем становился враждебным и переходил в режим атаки, совершая очередную попытку убить протагониста. Появление За кулисами * Прототипом Бенни стал известный в 1930—1940-х годах американский гангстер Багси Сигел, который сыграл значительную роль в развитии игорного бизнеса в Лас-Вегасе.Дж. Э. Сойер. Can you tell me if Fallout: New Vegas' Benny is based on or …, Spring.me, 2012-02-05.Kotaku at Comic-Con 2010. * Бенни был создан .Дж. Э. Сойер. I know that you wrote a couple of the quests, including …, Spring.me, 2011-01-02.Дж. Э. Сойер. Hey Josh, I’m a long time fan and I’ve been reading …, Frog Helms Fan Club, 2017-01-09. Галерея Icon Bennys suit.png|Костюм Бенни в инвентаре Курьера Icon bennys lighter.png|Зажигалка Бенни в инвентаре Курьера FONV Benny`s cigarette-butt.jpg|Окурки, оставленные Бенни на кладбище Гудспрингс Joker 1.jpg|Бенни на игральной карте из коллекционного издания. Очень жаль, что так получилось, малыш. Невезуха. Benny All Roads.jpg|Бенни в комиксе «Все дороги» Примечания de:Benny en:Benny es:Benny fi:Benny it:Benny pl:Benny uk:Бенні zh:Benny Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи All Roads Категория:Сотрудники и хозяева казино Категория:Председатели: персонажи Категория:Стрип: персонажи Категория:Топс: персонажи Категория:Форт: персонажи Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Лидеры организаций Категория:Люди